


I Care About You

by ToothMeat9



Category: Crazy Rich Asians (2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToothMeat9/pseuds/ToothMeat9
Summary: Colin gets into a fight with Araminta so he heads to Nick for some comfort...





	I Care About You

Colin is desperate. He and Araminta got into a huge fight, he stormed out of their place and now he's driving to his best friend's Nick's place. More and more he found a haven there because he's been fighting with Araminta frequently as their wedding day approached. Nick always knew the right thing to say and to calm Colin down. He always knew how to do that ever since they were just kids. They went through everything together, school, college, thick and thin.  
He finally arrives to Nick's place and rings the bell on his door. No one answered immediately, but then the door opened and Nick stepped out in a way that left Colin unprepared. Nick was smiling at him as if nothing had happened, a black towel over his waist, water falling from his dark locks of hair as tiny drops of water still covered his skin. Colin’s eyes hovered over all of Nick’s body in a fraction of second.  
OK, so what if he had noticed how amazingly gorgeous Nick is, who wouldn't upon seeing him. He worked out consistently and you could tell. Him and Nick were gym buddies and wherever Nick passed, people turned their heads and for a good reason. The man is an Asian Apollo and Colin was very honored to be in his company.  
OK, so what if he took a little peek at Nick during showering after working out. He's a sight to see. It's not every day you get to see such guys. Just the way his biceps looked all wet, all flexing as he shampoos his beautiful black hair. The way the water and the shampoo ran through his amazingly toned body and well-sculptured muscles, his strong jawline and strong neck, to his wide shoulders, all falling down that chest and touching his mesmerizing nipples, descending to his chiseled abs and his above-average dick, all falling down those huge-from-workout calves finally ending at his huge feet. His long fingers touching them all and then there's his masculine back and that strong ass...  
Anyway, so what if he sometimes (often) thought of Nick during sex with Araminta and that every time he did that, he would get unbelievably hard and ejaculate hardcore. That that's why he agreed to try pegging with Araminta so he could imagine Nick dominating him and owning his ass....

“Hello, Colin, anyone there?” Nick said jokingly while knocking on Colin's head.

Colin lifted his head hastily and laughed along with Nick.

“Naah, man, I just have a lot on my mind” he said, hoping Nick would buy it, “Having a hard night, you wouldn't believe how tired I am.”

“Well, come on in, don't just stand there” Nick said, “Take a seat while I find something to wear”

Colin stepped in and sat on the couch in the living room. He was so happy he had someone like Nick in this time of need. His British accent and those kind eyes made him forget everything he was upset about. Nick came back in a simple T-shirt and sweat pants. They looked fantastic on him, accentuating his amazing body. Nick sat himself right next to Colin and he Colin couldn't not notice how amazingly he smelled.

“Sorry you had to wait” Nick interrupted Colin's thoughts, “Now, tell me, what's the problem? I wasn't expecting you tonight. You said you'd be with Araminta talking about the guest list. How haven't you guys finished that. The wedding is really close.”

“Where to begin? Her demands are insane, all I wanted was a simple wedding, and she just keeps piling shit up.” Colin answered annoyed, “You know, if it's okay, I really don't wanna talk about it, I'm really not in the mood.”

“Then, why did you come here if you don't wanna talk about it.” Nick said angrily, surprising Colin, “I don't wanna kick you while you're down, but this is starting to become a regular thing. What do you plan to do when you get married and get into a fight.”

“What, you're saying that I can't come over here once I get married?” Colin replies.

“Come on, you know you're always welcome here.” Nick says, “But... this isn't working.”

“Can we just not talk about this, my nerves are already shot.”

“I'm tired of seeing you like this, and honestly I'm tired of not being able to do anything about it.”

“I'm just trying to figure out what to do, that's not easy.”

“You keep putting it off, you're just crash here tonight as you always do, and then after your next fight, you'll be here again.”

“Please, Nick, I'm asking you as a friend, just lay off of me tonight.”

“Why do you keep coming to me if you don't wanna talk about it?” Nick asks, “Why don't you just go to a hotel?”

“Actually, I think I will.” Colin answers angrily as he stands up, “Thanks a lot!”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Nick says as he also stands up and stops Colin, “Sorry! I just can't stand seeing you go through this. I care about you, man.” he says as he puts his hand on Colin's face, “I care about you.”

They both stood in silence as Nick kept rubbing Colin's face with his thumb. The continued to look into each other's eyes as Nick put his other hand on Colin's face and lowered them both to Colin's neck as he got closer and closer to him to the point where their noses rubbing off each other. It all finally came together when Nick kissed Colin on the mouth. He quickly stopped, hoping Colin wouldn't react negatively. But Colin returned the kiss in a much fiercer way, to which Nick responded equally passionately. Colin couldn't believe this was happening, he imagined this so many times, but he wouldn't admit it to himself. Kissing his childhood friend felt like the most natural this possible. He started to experience feelings and passion none of his girlfriends ever managed to cause in him. The kissing got even rougher as Nick forced his tongue into Colin's mouth. Colin thought he was gonna cum immediately as he got the fastest hard-on ever. Nick's tongue massaged his tongue in a way Colin didn't think was possible.

Soon their hands started to explore their bodies. Colin couldn't believe he was finally touching that amazing body as Nick took off his shirt, showing off that spectacular body Colin spent many nights thinking about. Colin broke up the kiss as he quickly got rid of his jacket and shirt. Nick went after Colin's neck and Colin started to feel a whole new set of sensations. Nick was every bit of an amazing kisser as Colin imagined he was. The years of working out were fully displayed in front of Colin and the strength of Nick's lips was evident in the way he completely dominated Colin. 

Colin stepped away so he could kiss Nick on the mouth once more and as they stood there shirtless, they stared at each other, and Colin felt amazingly. There he was, Nick Young, his one true love, completely giving himself. They began to kiss once more as they headed towards Nick's bedroom.

Once they got there, Nick threw Colin on his bed and Colin enjoyed the view of a handsome towering over him. Nick quickly lowered himself to Colin as started to plant hot kisses on Colin's chest as Colin kissed Nick's neck. Nick was absolutely amazing in everything so it was no surprise that his kisses felt like heaven and his neck felt fantastic, oozing with the beautiful smell Nick so often gained attraction with. It didn't take long for Colin to move over to Nick's muscular chest. He licked his way through them until he got to his nipples. Nick moaned and that just inspired Colin to kiss them more intensely, to which Nick responded with even louder moans.

Colin lowered his hands to remove Nick's sweat pants and buried his face in Nick's crotch which smelled amazingly. He could feel the incredible size of Nick's dick and he soon confirmed with his eyes as he removed Nick's underwear as Nick was roughing up Colin's hair. Colin put the head of Nick's dick in his mouth which caused Nick to make his loudest moan yet. His dick was starting to ooze pre-cum and Colin couldn't be happier about it. His own erection was throbbing hardcore to which he started to unbutton his pants and Nick helped him to get out of his pants. Every amount of clothing was officially removed as Nick's dick was growing so much, Colin began to choke on it. Nick noticed that and tried to give Colin some air, but Colin wouldn't have any of that as he increased the speed of his sucking which threw Nick into ecstasy.

As much as he tried, it didn't take long until Nick exploded his cum into Colin's mouth. Colin happily ate up every last bit of cum and went to kiss Nick again. Nick loved the taste of himself on Colin's lips. But he quickly stopped the kiss to reach his drawer to take out his lube. Colin understood that his job was to lay on his back and lifted his legs in the air. Nick lubed up his dick and went after Colin's exposed asshole. The moment Nick entered him, Colin felt the most fulfilled he has ever felt. This is what perfection felt like. Nick started out slowly, but that didn't last long as he kept increasing his thrusting to Colin's ecstasy. Colin found out there was one thing Nick wasn't good at one thing, and that was lasting long in bed. He blew his load into Colin's asshole.

But they weren't completely done yet as Colin quickly faced himself to Nick's dick as he Nick released his last amount of cum onto Colin's face which he happily ate up. They put their heads onto the pillows and continue to kiss each other like two horny teenagers as their hands continued to roam each other's bodies. They smiled like the two dumb kids in love they were. Colin couldn't believe this happened. Nick holding him in his strong arms made him forget every worry in the world. He knew they would have to decide what now, but that didnt't matter right now...


End file.
